ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven's Adventures in Canterlot High: The Equestria Girls
Steven's Adventures in Canterlot High: The Equestria Girls is a direct-to-video crossover TV special between Steven Universe and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls which was animated by both Rebecca Sugar and Lauren Faust and directed by Jayson Thiessen. Summary Steven Universe and the Gems must meet Twilight Sparkle in the human world and must find the true secret of Camelot High. When Camelot High has three new villains, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, Steven and the Gems and the other Mane Six turns to the Cutie Mark Crusaders to battle the sirens! Plot Voice Cast Steven Universe *Zach Callison] as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Deedee Magno as Pearl My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, a studious alicorn (originally a unicorn until the Season 3 finale) and one of the crowned princesses of Equestria. She returns to the human world and serves as the temporary lead vocalist of her human friends' band, the Rainbooms. The human world's version of Twilight makes a cameo appearance in a post-credits scene. *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a tomboyish and competitive Pegasus pony. Her human counterpart is the Rainbooms' band leader and guitarist. **Ball also voices Applejack, a hard-working farm pony. Her human counterpart is the Rainbooms' bassist. *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a hyper, fun-loving party pony. Her human counterpart serves as the Rainbooms' drummer. **Libman also voices Fluttershy, a timid Pegasus with a love for animals. Her human counterpart plays the tambourine on the Rainbooms. *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a dressmaker unicorn. Her human counterpart is the Rainbooms' keytarist. **St. Germain also voices Vice Principal Luna, the vice principal of Canterlot High and human counterpart of Princess Luna. *Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Twilight's young dragon assistant, who journeys with her into the human world as a dog. His ordinary dog counterpart in the human world makes a cameo appearance in the film's post-credits scene. *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, a unicorn and former student of Princess Celestia who is reformed during the events of the previous film and befriends the Rainbooms. *Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle, the leader of the Dazzlings, a trio of sirens that aims to control Canterlot High through their singing. *Marÿke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk, the air-headed member of the Dazzlings. *Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze, the abrasive member of the Dazzlings. *Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry, a guitar player and Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend who is infatuated with Twilight Sparkle. *Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, a magician who is the guitarist of her own band, the Illusions. *Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia, the principal of Canterlot High and human counterpart of Princess Celestia. *Sharon Alexander as Sour Sweet, a Shadowbolt who alternates between an obnoxiously nice and foul-tempered personality. *Sienna Bohn as Sugarcoat, a Shadowbolt who bluntly speaks her mind. *Kelly Sheridan as Indigo Zap, a hyper-competitive Shadowbolt. *Britt Irvin as Sunny Flare, a disdainful Shadowbolt. *Shannon Chan-Kent as Lemon Zest, a rocker girl Shadowbolt. *Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Twilight's ordinary pet dog who gains the ability to speak. *Iris Quinn as Principal Abacus Cinch, the strict head of Crystal Prep Academy who is obsessed with maintaining her school's reputation. *User:KyleHuang as Dapper Venture, a serious and calm Shadowbolt. Transcript Trivia *It is 125 minutes long. Category:Crossovers Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Steven Universe Category:Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:My Little Pony Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Family Category:TV-Y7